After Phantom Rising
by Miss Eskimojo
Summary: Rated T just to be safe!  This story set after Phantom Rising.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own class of the titans!

...

Beep, Beep, Beep! Theresa's alarm went off. It was the day after the incident on the beach and all the heroes had been asleep for hours now. Theresa slowly sat up, turned off the alarm and rubbed her eyes.

'Today's going to be a long day' she thought to herself. She quickly changed into a pair of jean shorts and a red t-shirt, and then left the room closing the door behind her, heading for the bathroom. Just as she opened the door she felt someone grab her shoulder.

Jay bent down and whispered in her ear "come up to the roof when you're finished!"

All Theresa could do was nod and then walk in to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Suddenly her mind started spinning wondering what Jay wanted to say to her, she knew that kissing Jay would only complicate things between them, why couldn't she just keep her feelings to herself. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and raced up to the roof.

...

First chapter is done! Not quite sure what the plot is yet, any ideas are welcome and are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own class of the titans ;(

...

Theresa had a bad feeling in her gut, she hated how she always felt like that when she was nervous. As she tip toed up the stairs towards the roof, someone whispered her name. As she reached the top step she felt like she was going to vomit. She opened the door just as the sun was rising over the hill nearby. The sun shun brightly outlining her curvy figure. She walked over to where Jay was leaning on the edge watching the beautiful sight.

"Jay" Theresa said softly.

"Theresa!" he said caught off guard "I, umm well I wanted to umm talk to you about something."

"What is it Jay?" she replied, surprisingly confident, considering how she was feeling before.

"H-how did you sleep?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Fine, thanks, umm Jay was there something else you wanted to say or ask me?"

"Actually yes there was, I was wondering if umm" he stuttered

"Yes Jay" Theresa said, trying to get it out of him.

"If you would like to, umm, work on the science assignment with me?" he said, covering up what he was going to say.

"Oh, yes sure thing, well I'll see you later then." she said disappointed, she turned around to walk back downstairs, when Jay said something else.

"Oh, and there is something else" he said moving towards her slowly, then twisting her around and kissing her softly on the lips. They were there for what seemed like an hours when they heard a throat clear. They quickly turned around to see Archie standing smugly.

"When you two love birds are done Hera wants to see us all at the school" he said sarcastically.

Theresa and Jay blushed bright red then slowly walked towards the door.

...Second Chapter done! Desperately need ideas...

Thanks to my first ever reviewers:

Ford Expert

EbonyK

Classofthetitans711


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own class of the titans! ;(

...Theresa and Jay walked down the stairs and joined the others in the Herry's truck.

"What were you to up to?" Atlanta asked nudging Theresa with her elbow.

"Nothing!" Theresa said slightly blushing, for the second time today. Then Archie scoffed turning her face even brighter shade of red.

5 minutes later they arrived at the school and were in Hera's office within a minute.

"I gather you all got a good sleep after all that happened yesterday" Hera said whilst glaring at Theresa during the last part. "But I'm sure you will be happy to know that the prophesy has not been broken as only Theresa defeated Cronus, and not all of you. Today I want you to go with your mentors and work with them. You're dismissed!" she finished.

They all walked out of her office, just as jay was leaving Jay was called for by Hera.

"Jay, may I please talk to you for a moment."

"Um sure I suppose" he replied.

When all the heroes excluding Jay were gone Hera closed the door and sat at her desk.

"Was there something you wanted Miss Hera?" Jay asked.

"Yes, it's about Theresa, I need you to do me a favour, would you please watch over her for me, and track her visions."

"How am I supposed to track her visions?" He said, asking more questions.

"With this!" she replied holding up a pendant made of a purple crystal. "Every time she has a vision you will see as well if you are wearing this. I want you to tell me about all the visions she has, and also if she tells you about them."

"So you want me to spy on her?" Jay asked.

"You could put it that way, but you need to understand this, it is only for Theresa and the rest of the team's safety."

"Ok then, is that all Miss Hera?" he asked

"Yes, you can go now." She stated.

...

Think I have finally got an idea! YAY

Once again thanks to the reviewers of my last chapter:

Ford Expert

Classofthetitans711

Xbeex

Thunder-Handicapy-Goddess

Also everyone should check out Aussie Heroine's story 'Light of Aqua', it is an amazing story, I love it and I can only wish to be that great a writer one day!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own class of the titans... but if I did Jay and Theresa would have been together sooner ;)

...Jay left Hera's office hastily and headed over to Persephone's solarium to check up on how everyone's training was going.

As he entered through the doors he was suddenly thrust into what he thought must have been one of Theresa's visions, he saw Theresa kissing another boy, from the back he could not make out who it was. ..End of Vision...

Jay came out of the vision to find Theresa standing in front staring at him.

"Are you ok?" Theresa asked Jay. Jay realised how stupid he must have looked and quickly tried to cover it up.

"Yeah I'm fine, how's training going?"

"Fine, so what did Hera want before?" she said noticing his weird behaviour.

At this Jay stumbled, he hadn't had time to think about what his excuse was for staying back in Hera's office.

"Umm well she uh, wanted to ask me to check on everyone's training" he lied.

Oh ok, anyway I was wondering if you want to go and do something tomorrow?" she said.

"Sure, how about sailing?"

"Great it's a date!" she replied.

...Sorry it's a short chapter but I've been busy with assignments! Will try to update soon.

Miss Eskimojo xox

P.S. Thanks to all the reviewers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans.

...Theresa woke up to find her clock flashing 7:00. She dragged herself out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast. As she did this she remembered what was happening today, it was the day she was going sailing with Jay. Upon thinking of this she had a vision of herself getting a cut with a knife, within a few second she came out of it and resumed walking down the stairs for breakfast.

There was nobody downstairs when Theresa finally arrived in the kitchen, so she decided to sneak a slice of Herry's special raisin toast he never let anyone touch. As she spread the vegemite on the knife slipped and as she had seen in her vision a large cut appeared on her hand. Recently she had learnt how to heal small cuts, then with a wave of her other hand it was gone.

After she ate her breakfast, still nobody was up so she took the advantage of getting in the shower first. She then dressed in her jeans and her favourite AC/DC shirt. By the time she was done it was 9:30 and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said. Jay walked in.

"uh, hey are you ready to leave?" he asked. She smiled, at least he remembered about today and did not forget like most guys she knew would have.

"Sure!" she replied still smiling, "Let's go."

**OUT SAILING**

Jay and Theresa were out in the middle of the sea and they finally had a chance for the first time in weeks, however it was still a bit awkward between them.

"Soo, uh how did you sleep last night?" Theresa asked.

"Umm, fine thanks," he replied.

"Oh by the way how's your cut on your hand" Jay asked finally thinking of something to say.

"What" she asked giving him a look of curiosity.

"You know, the cut on your hand that you got this morning with the knife" he said.

"Jay what time did you get up this morning?" she asked, trying to figure something out.

"Around 8:30, why?" he pondered.

"Jay, I cut my finger at 7:00 this morning, and then healed right away, how on earth could you possibly know about it?" she demanded.

...

Sorry I haven't updated in a while been quite busy lately...

Anyway as always thanks for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Do not own Class of the Titans.

...Jay tried to process what had just been said.

"Jay, how do you know that I cut myself?" Theresa said again.

Jay knew he was in big trouble. How was he going to get out of this? He narrowed down 3 possible scenarios. A) Tell Theresa the truth- going against Hera's orders B) Lie and say he saw her cut herself C) Fake Faint and hope she will be so worried about him she'll forget it

"Jay are you even listening to me?" Theresa demanded in the background

Jay definitely knew which one he wanted to do, tell Theresa the truth but Hera would have his head. He contemplated lying, but he just couldn't do that to Theresa.

"Jay, why won't you answer me?" Theresa asked.

He narrowed it down to one option. Okay, he thought, here I go.

**BANG!**

Jay flung himself to the ground and with a big thud to the head he actually managed to knock himself out.

"Oh my gosh! Jay! Jay! Can you hear me Jay?" Theresa said as she rushed to his side.

Theresa pulled out her PMR.

"Hermes hurry, I need a portal up now!" she yelled into the device.

Within seconds a small black portal appeared and Theresa dragged Jay through it.

..."What Happened?" Hera angrily asked Theresa.

Theresa had noticed Hera had been a lot harsher towards her since the beach incident.

"Well we were out sailing and I asked him a question, and his face went blank like he was thing about something and then all of a sudden he just fainted, that's when I called Hermes" Theresa said in one big breath. She had come to think that this was all her fault for harassing him with questions.

Hera saw how upset she looked and called for Persephone to come and take her back to her solarium.

"Shh, calm down Theresa, it's okay we all know it wasn't your fault that Jay fainted" Persephone said soothingly whilst arriving at the solarium.

"Why does Hera hate me?" Theresa blurted out.

"What are you talking about, Hera doesn't hate you, where on earth would you get an idea like that?" she said.

"Ever since I stuffed up she seems to always be angry at me and always expecting me to ruin thing or go out of control and things like that" Theresa replied.

"Oh Theresa, I'm sure Hera is not being anymore harsh on you than she was before. Your probably just noticing it more now because your full powers are coming in, which makes you more emotional" Persephone reassured her.

"Yeah, you're probably right, I'm just paranoid about the whole Hera and the whole Jay thing" She said.

"The Jay Thing?" Persephone questioned.

"Well you see Jay's been wearing this purple crystal necklace ever since Hera held him back the other day, and then this morning I cut my finger, then healed it straight away when no one was around and somehow Jay knew about it..." Theresa was just about finished when Persephone interrupted her.

"Did you say a purple crystal necklace?" she asked.

"Yeah, Why?" Theresa replied. After a few moments of silence Persephone spoke again.

"Oh never mind dear I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, run along now" she said.

...Persephone entered the portal to the underworld in a hurry. If she was correct about what was going on the whole world would be in danger.

...Chapter 6 finally done... YAY. Thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated! Again if you have any ideas for this story please tell me through reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own class of the titans

Okay so sorry I haven't updated in a year, but it just slipped my mind

...

Persephone picked up her pace to a sprint. She had to find her husband Hades as soon as possible. She ran down the path and came to a halt, there Hades was looking through his book collection. "Hades come quickly, I think there has been a robbery" she said.

"WHAT?" Hades yelled in anger, "What has been stolen?"

"You know that purple crystal necklace we got on our honeymoon in Rome? Well Theresa said that she saw Jay wearing it!" Persephone replied.

"How could Jay have gotten past the guards, and why would Jay want it anyway?" Hades said.

"I don't think it was Jay that wanted the necklace, I think that it was Hera that took it and gave it to him" Persephone said alarmed.

"But why on earth would Hera break in here and steal it anyway?" Hades posed.

"Well when I was with Theresa today she said Hera has been treating he differently ever since you know what, and then she mentioned that Jay knew about a vision that Theresa had seen earlier, a vision that she had not mentioned to anyone" Persephone said.

"So you think that Hera stole the necklace to spy on Theresa and her visions? Why would Hera need to spy on her? I mean I know what Theresa did was shocked her, but what would her visions have to do with anything?" Hades replied.

"That's what I can't figure out, I've been tracking Theresa's progress over the last few week and her powers have been growing rapidly but surely Hera doesn't think that is a problem" she said.

"Well whatever she thinks we have to get to the bottom of it fast, and in the mean time you will need to make sure that Jay doesn't keep that necklace on for too long, you remember what happened to the last person who wore it that long don't you?" Hades demanded.

"Yes Hades, I do and we can't let that happen to Jay. I will go talk to Jay about this immediately" Persephone said.

Persephone scurried out of the Underworld, it was important that she see Jay as soon as possible.

...Again I'm sorry for not updating in what has seemed like forever. anyway I am in the process of writing the next chapter so it should be up soon. hope you like this chapter, reviews appreciated 3

Miss Eskimojo xox


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own class of the titans**

**A/N: okay guys so sorry to be a downer and I am very appreciative of the reviews, but I would just like to let you all know that I ****DO NOT**** write these stories for others to be rude and disrespectful through their 'reviews', If you really hate the story that much than simply don't read it. All of those comments have been deleted. I would also like to let you all know that I really do appreciate all the positive reviews. On a positive note a few reviewers have suggested that I make my chapters longer, which from now on I will gradually be doing, hope you enjoy chapter 8 :D**

...

Jay and the other heroes were sitting in the brownstone games room. They all decided that they were going to hold a movie marathon, to see who could hold out the longest. Neil had quit after the opening credits of the first movie, as he needed his "beauty sleep", and Odie and Herry were now catching z's on the couch. Now it was just Jay and Theresa snuggled up on the other couch, and Archie and Atlanta on the floor. Ever since Jay and Theresa kissed on the roof the other day they had practically been inseparable. Theresa had been spending more and more time with Jay, and she had been noticing that he had been acting so weird since his conversation with Hera. She even decided not to mention the fainting incident. She was beginning to wonder if she should have, when she was distracted by something. She had gone into a vision.

~~VISION~~

"Theresa how could you do this to me? Jay yelled.

"Jay it wasn't my fault you have to believe me, I would never try to hurt you like this" Theresa heard herself say.

"Then what the hell was going on back there? Jay demanded.

~~END OF VISION~~

The vision had ended as soon as it had started. Theresa looked over and saw that Jay's eyes were glazed over, like he was trapped inside his own mind. She sat up from where she laid on his chest. Jay's eyes had returned to normal and he sat up to. "I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm getting pretty tired" he said as he stood.

'But the movie is almost over, are you sure you can't stay up a little longer?" Theresa asked. "No I need to go now!" Jay replied in angry tone "Good Night." Jay walked up stairs and slammed the door to his bedroom. Atlanta gave Theresa a look that said 'We need to talk ASAP.' Theresa took the hint and motioned for her to follow her into the kitchen.

When they got the kitchen Theresa burst into tears and wept on Atlanta's shoulder. "I don't know what is wrong between Jay and I, ever since he got called into Hera's office the other day, he been acting weird every time that I get a vision. And just then I had a vision that Jay was yelling at me for doing something to me that wasn't my fault" she wept.

"Well what did you do, that would make him yell at you?" Atlanta said.

"That's the thing, don't know what I did, I'm just so confused" Theresa replied with a sad look. :(

"Well don't worry, I'll find out what's going on with him, and make sure it all works out!

"Thank you so much" she said with a happier tone.

"What are best friends for? Now let's go finish this movie, I'm sure Archie is getting lonely by now." Eventually Atlanta, Archie and Theresa all fell asleep, leaving Jay up alone in his room angry.

...Jay's Bedroom...

Jay was speaking into his PMR to Hera, he was beginning to hate having to spy on Theresa.

"Hera I don't think we should spy on Theresa anymore, there is nothing interesting in her visions anyway" he lied.

"Jay, I am in charge here and after what Theresa did to us all, we need to keep a close eye on her. We didn't suspect anything before the last incident and I don't want it to happen again, am I clear?" Hera growled angrily.

"Yes, sorry you're in charge so I have to obey your wishes. Sorry to bother you" Jay said, and then he hung up. He couldn't understand why Hera was forcing him to do this. He hated having to spy on Theresa, and even more he hated having to see what was ahead. Jay desperately wanted to know what it was Theresa did, that was so bad, that he was that angry at her. He had never been that angry in his entire life. He decided that he would enlist the help of Archie to help him find out. Surely Archie would be able to find out off Atlanta what Theresa was doing, after all girls tell each other everything right? He eventually went to bed, planning on getting Archie's help in the morning.

Next Day- Jay woke up bright and early, he knew he had to find out what that vision was about today. He went downstairs where he found Archie asleep on the floor.

"Archie, pst, Archie" he whispered trying not to wake the girls up. "Archie!"

"What?" Archie basically yelled.

"Shh, come into the kitchen, I need to ask you something" Jay said. Archie groaned and then got up and followed Jay to the kitchen. "This better be important" he said when he eventually arrived.

"I need you to help me out with something, it's really important" Jay said.

"What is it man?" he asked. "Can you find out if there is anything going on with Theresa for me, Please I'm begging?" Jay replied.

"Sure, I'll ask Atlanta later, but why do you think there is something going on?" Archie asked. "Can you keep a secret?" Jay asked. "Man, you know I can. What's up?"

"Well the other day when Hera asked me to stay back, she ordered me to spy on Theresa, and now every time she has a vision, this crystal I'm wearing lets me see it to. But you can't tell anyone do you understand, not even Atlanta?" Jay said.

"Okay okay, You can count on me" Archie said.

Jay and Archie then went on to talk about the movie marathon, but behind the wall Atlanta stood shocked. She had heard the whole conversation and she couldn't believe what she had heard. She smelt something fishy about the whole Hera story and she was determined to find out what it was.

...Hope you liked chapter 8, if you did click on review and let me know.

Thanks xx


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans

Hope you enjoy Chapter 9

…

That afternoon Archie and Atlanta were hanging out at the park on the swings, Archie was pushing Atlanta back and forth thinking about how he was going to bring the conversation about Theresa up, when suddenly Atlanta started speaking.

"You got up early this morning, where did you go to?" she said.

"Oh I was in the kitchen, you know me always hungry" he tried to laugh the question off. Atlanta knew Archie would never get out of bed that early unless he had to, even if it was for food.

"….Archie please don't lie to me, I heard you and Jay talking in the kitchen about Theresa and how he is using that silly pendant to spy on her" she said in a breath. Archie had a shocked look on his face.

"Atlanta I was going to tell you the whole story I swear…". The look on Archie's face gave it away to Atlanta that he was being truthful. "Okay… Okay I'm not mad I just think we need to figure out why Hera is so hell bent on spying on Theresa" she replied.

"Dude, I know I hear ya, but we can't exactly just go up to her and demand answers from her, so how are we going to do it?" Archie had a look on his face that he only got when he was in deep thought, Atlanta smiled at this. "I think we need to go see Persephone, like right now something weird is going on". Before Archie could reply, Atlanta had grabbed his hand and was dragging him in the direction of the school.

….. The school Library …..

Theresa was in the school library studying, she had a biology test coming up but really she just didn't want to go back to the brownstone where Jay was still in his bad mood from last night. After her talk with Atlanta she was feeling a little better, but she just couldn't figure out why he had snapped so suddenly. Her head was throbbing she couldn't think about this any longer, the last few weeks had been crazy, after all that had happened she just wanted things to be normal again.

She was beginning to get hungry and decided to start packing her things up, when she saw an unmistakable flash of purple hair through the window. She rushed into the hallway just in time to see Archie and Atlanta rush into the janitor's closet.

….Persephone's Solarium…

Archie and Atlanta walked into Persephone's solarium and looked around it looked like she hadn't been here in days, as they walked around they noticed that she must have left the portal to the underworld opened.

"Do you think she went in there to see Hades?" Archie asked.

"I think it's worth a try looking" he replied, they both entered the portal and as they did it shut behind them.

… Theresa's view ….

Theresa had followed the others through the janitor's closet and saw the enter Persephone's solarium, but as she entered the solarium she could not find where Archie and Atlanta had disappeared to. After a few minutes she decided they must have headed back to the brownstone without her seeing and figured she may as well do the same herself, with any luck Jay would be in his room doing homework and she could sneak past without him noticing her. She headed back to the library to grab her books and then started to walk home. She turned the corner about 200m from the Brownstone when she bumped into someone coming the other way, her books dropped to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I should really watch were I'm going, Oh gosh I'm sorry" the stranger said as they were both on their knees picking up books.

"That's ok, I should probably be more caref…" Theresa stopped mid sentence as she looked up and both their eyes met. "…Uhh… Hi I'm Theresa" she stuttered.

The stranger held out his hand for her to shake "I'm Brad" he replied. Theresa could see a little bit of a blush of his face. "Well I guess I should get going it's getting dark, thanks for all your help" before he could reply Theresa was walking away. Brad looked down at his hand and saw he still had her Biology book "Theresa" he yelled out but she had already gone. He turned around and continued walking when he was grabbed from behind by a shadowy figure and dragged down a side alley.

…New Chapter will be up soon, so click on that review button please and thankyou xx


End file.
